Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by babygirl20121
Summary: "You were suppose to be my love." I gave him a cruel smiled. "You though wrong." "Then what was it for you?" I leaned closer to him, so we were face to face. "Revenge, I will never love a vampire."


I stood up in the bridge and looked down, at the water. It was mid of December. The water below would be freezing. The falling snow was proved. I shiver. I was wearing a white tank top. Black jeans, and sandals. I wanted my dead quick. I would of love it to be painless, but for that I should of chosen a shot in the head… I was pretty sure, I would have been stopped before pulling the trigger. There were people taking picture. The view of the bampo bridge was amazing. The lights today were different colors. It was weird. A year ago. I was going to school, I had a boyfriend Who I kept making weight until prom, to have sex… Now I would- A tear felt down my cheek and I could feel it freeze. My body was numb. I been standing here, for about an hour. People were starting to give me weird look. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I step in the rail. I heard a bunch of gasp. I went to jump, and suddenly I was grabbed by the neck and threw to the floor hard. I was pretty sure. My back was broken. I moaned in pain.

"So You want to die?" I glared up at my Fiancé. He smirk. I could not move. Thank God my body was numb. I didn't feel anything, but I knew I was hurt pretty bad. He looked around with a cruel smile and look at his watch, then lick his lips. "I believe its 8pm 5 min past curfew. And dinner time." People turned and started running. He grabbed a young guy mid run and pick him up until his feet's were dangling. He bit into his hands and drank. The guy scream in vain, people started running faster. He dropped the dead corpse over the bridge. He smirk and pick me up, and put me over his shoulders. "Bad girl." I huff weakly, hoping I died before arriving to his house. Once at the house he threw me in the bed as if I was nothing, and ripped my clothes off. He picked me up again, and put me in the tub, which was filled with hot water. I didn't feel it, until I been 30 min, but the water was Luke warm by then. He sat on the toilet, a tray on his hands. He offered me, a mini sandwich. "It's ham, and cheese."

"Not hungry." I went under the water. He put his hands on my chin, and pulled me up, until we were face to face.

"I'm. Not asking you to eat. I'm telling you to eat."

"Or what?" I glared challenging him. He kissed my lips roughly hurting me in the process.

"Or I'll fuck you with an empty stomach." I gasp.

"You cant… Until. Until we get married." He chuckle, letting go of my chin. I rubbed it instinctively.

"I'm pretty sure, your father wont be too upset when I give him money… Besides. Can you human say something? If I wanted I could of just entered your house, killed your parents and make you my slave. Like you met before… but you seem more as a wife material."

"Isn't marriage a form of slavery? You already have 3 wife's."

"Two." I stared at him, knowing damn well, he had three. I would be number four in three miserable days.

"I found Elena fucking another vampire. She became food." He shrugged. I stared. "I knew for a while, why do you think I choose you for marriage?" He smirk, and offered me the Sandwich again. I shook my head stubbornly.

He picked me up by the neck, and took me off the bath. He walked with me dripping water, he threw me in the bed. He bit his thumb making sure he was bleeding, and put it on my mouth. I tried to not drink it, but he held me firm. He kept it in my mouth, until I swallow enough, I felt my body healing instantly. He took his clothes softly. I stood up and ran to the door. He chuckle again. Grabbed me by the neck and threw me back to the bed, He was without a shirt, Showing me a chest full of muscle. He got on top of me pinning me and looked straight in my eyes.

"Don't. Move." He stood up and stared into my eyes as he took his jeans off. Almost with a snake kind of movement. I tried moving, but my body was glue to the bed, the only thing I could do was glared at him. "Good girl." He mouthed. He got on top of me, with a full erection, and looked back into my eyes. "Don't. Enjoy this. Every time you feel about to cum, it will hurt more when my penis penetrate you." I wince, my heart started beating fast. He as punishing me. "And if for some reason, you cum against all odds, and believe me. I'm that good. I will FUCK your ass." He lick his lips, wanting me to cum. "So try focusing your mind on the pain." I was stupid, I though I was fearless, but right now. I was scare, really scare.

"Please." He raised an eye at me.

"What?"

"Don't hurt me." He bend down and lick me from my chin, to my mouth.

"Do you want to cum?" I was going to lie, for the sake of pain, but he looked at my eyes again, with a serious expression. "Don't lie."

"No with you." I glared, biting my lips angrily.

"That's what I though." He entered to fingers inside of me. I moaned in pain. "Not even wet." HE shoved into me. I scream, feeling as he broke my virginity. "Oh yes baby scream." He shoved again, hard and rough, and move. It hurt. I looked around, and the bed started to be cover in blood.

"Please. Stop." He chuckle, and kept moving, inside and out, then his hands roamed my body, stopping at my boobs, and caressed them softly. He knew was he was doing, and even thought I felt pain. I started to relaxed. Then I felt like I was to cum and it hurt, but I was tempted to ignored it, and focus on the pleasure, but I remembered Eric's words… I focused on the pain. I gritted my teeth.

"Good girl." He started moving faster, inside and out. Then he dig his nails on my thighs… I Yelled. He moaned. And dig his nails deeper, and moved faster.

"Stop." I gasp, in pain. "Please." He move again fast, until he yelled my name, and collapsed on top of me.

"God. Yes. Keep misbehaving. I'm not ready, for you to enjoy this yet… Because when you do… It will be time, for Slaves time." I glared at him as he got off me and went to sleep next to me. I tried sitting up, but my whole body hurt. Eric chuckled, and I felt him fall asleep. I wasn't going to move. Not tonight. I went to sleep. My life sucks…. But lets go back to the beginning. A time, where I was happy, and I was in love.

**One Year Ago**


End file.
